Prank Day
by animerocker1
Summary: So what happen when Prussia invites the trio and America for a sleepover? Read and find out also pranks gone terribly wrong.


Hello people so this is pretty much something I wanted to write I got the idea for this story watching that 70's show so I guess it a crossover but tell me if you like it I thought it was funny and I enjoyed writing this I own nothing I wrote this as a fan so everything goes to there rightful owners enjoy:) and don't forget to tell me what you think !

Prank day

It was an ordinary day like any other at the house of Germany, Prussia, and Italy only difference was there were four other people visiting for a few days. Prussia had invited Spain, France, and America over. Though Romano had decided not to visit this time due to the fact he wanted some time to himself. France and America had gone to their rooms to unpack. Prussia was busy telling his brother that there wouldn't be trouble and they would behave. Spain on the other hand was setting surprises for them. America had stepped out of his room and saw Prussia walking so he decided to ask the Prussian a question.

"Hey Prussia?"

Prussia looked at America and said "ya?"

"Well I mean you France and Spain are kinda your own trio, so why did you invite me?" America asked.

"Well you see, the three of us decided talk and well we thought why not plus your dating Japan and well West felt more comfortable that it wasn't just three of us." Prussia replied.

"Alright well cool" America smiled.

Soon France came out of his room.

"I just got a text from Spain, he said to meet him downstairs." France said confused.

"Alright lets go" Prussia said running downstairs.

To the nations surprises there stood Spain with his happy smile.

"Here you go amigos" Spain said handing Prussia a thing of shampoo, then he pointed to the coffee table to France where there was a nudity magazine and a thing of lube, then he pointed to a microwave for America.

"Thanks dude!" America exclaimed running to the microwave.

"Honhonhon thank you mon cher." France smirked running to his bedroom.

"AWESOME!" Prussia exclaimed running to the bathroom to shower.

About five minutes later the three nations screamed in unison."SPAIN!"

Spain burst into a fit of laughter. "Gotcha"

America started crying about how his hand was stuck to the microwave handle. Prussia had pink hair and was furious and was complaining how his hair lost its awesome color. France ran down stairs naked with his hand glued around his cock. So after that the ambulance was called to help France and America, while Prussia ran to the store and back and bleached his hair just so it would be normal again. After all that Spain got quite the beating and the three nations vowed to get revenge on him. So they tried. In the kitchen they put basically any random ingredient to make something so repulsive in fact they even thought about calling England and asking him to make a soup.

"Alright lets add rotten chili peppers" America said with an evil smirk.

Italy then came up from behind them.

"Ve what are you guys cooking?" Italy asked all curious.

The three nations jumped and saw cute innocent Italy.

"We are making a soup for the homeless, you know we are that awesome." Prussia said lying through his teeth.

Italy of course believed it. "Alright, but clean up after yourselves, you know how mad Germany can get."

"Of course I understand little Italy." Prussia said giving a million dollar smile.

Soon they finished. So they slightly opened the back door and put the nasty bucket on top.

"Hey France, you told Spain to go through the back door right?" America asked.

"Of course I did." France replied.

Prussia suddenly said "I hear someone"

Soon Spain was behind them and said "what are you guys waiting for?"

The three nations turned around with fear all over there faces.

"I-If your here then who's" Prussia started but didn't finish when he saw an angry German wanting to ring his neck.

"It's GERMANY!" France shrieked hiding behind Prussia.

America looked like he wanted to die even he was scared of the German.

"DUDE I KNEW I SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME!" America screamed.

Spain was just trying his best not to laugh. Then Italy ran down hearing the commotions.

"Hey Germany why are you covered in soup that's for the homeless." Italy suddenly said.

"THIS WAS A PRANK PERFORMED BY THESE DUMKOPFS!" Germany screamed.

"N-not on you West, it was meant for Spain" Prussia tried to explain.

"A PRANK HOW DUMB ARE YOU PRUSSIA YOU KNOW HOW YOUR BROTHER GETS?" Italy yelled at Prussia.

"I-I know" Prussia said feeling stupid.

"I'll try to calm him down but you four RUN!" Italy said trying to hold Germany back.

The four nations ran to their rooms and locked the doors and hid under the blankets. About a few hours later, Italy knocked on Prussia's door. Prussia let him in.

"So is it safe to talk to West?" Prussia asked.

Italy sighed. "I did all I could to calm him down, have him a beer, loving kiss and a shower that is all I could do."

"Thank you Italy, I swear if it wasn't for you West might've murdered me a long time ago thank you." Prussia thanked Italy.

"It's no problem but good luck." Italy said getting up.

Prussia went to Germany's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" Germany said sounding stern.

"Hey West-" Prussia started but was interrupted.

"You have five minutes to explain your self." Germany said quickly.

So Prussia explained the events of the day that took place.

"So this is Spain's doing, alright gather up the idiots we will get him back along with the other two." Germany said more calmer than before.

"But it's just Spain." Prussia spoke up.

"Oh no you see everybody cries tonight, then we will get Spain back together." Germany said with a smirk.

"Alright whatever you say." Prussia said a little scared.

So it was dinner time the trio and America looked scared for their lives. Italy had made pasta.

"Ve~ looks like I forgot the drinks I'll be right back" Italy said heading back into the kitchen.

Germany smirked. "Well aren't you going to eat?"

The four nations nodded and started eating the pasta.

"So I decided I would get you four back, you won't know how and you won't know when. Do you like the pasta? I put a special ingredient in it you know." Germany explained.

The the four nations slowly spit out the pasta and started to shake. Italy then walked in and saw four cowering nations.

"What's wrong is there something wrong with my pasta? Please eat up?" Italy asked full of concern.

"Oh look at the time I have to call England." France said as he got up and ran to his room.

"I have some important hero stuff to do." America said doing the same as France.

"Well Italy you know how your brother when I don't call." Spain said doing the same.

Germany broke into laughter as well as Prussia.

"Well now that's have had my fun bring frenchie and sir hero back and we will get Spain back like you wanted." Germany smiled.

"They wouldn't eat dinner because of a stupid prank?" Italy said feeling hurt and mad at the German.

"Mein Italy look its simple war tactics you can never let the enemy win." Germany explained hoping Italy would understand.

"No it's just a stupid prank, I worked hard on this pasta in hoping everyone would get along but of course you don't like to lose. When decide to stop being a sore loser come talk to me." Italy said then stormed out.

"Wow west looks like your not getting laid"

"Shut up" Germany said hitting Prussia on the head.

So Germany and Prussia met up with America and France and they devised a plan. After the plan was made up it was time to go into action.

"So this will work right?" Germany asked.

"Of course it's simple, Prussia and America froze the side walk outside so it is slippery, then I put out a crate of tomatoes. Stupid Spain will want tomatoes in the crate, he will blindly walk over there, slip and fall and fall either on the hard cement or into a crate of rotten nasty tomatoes." France explained.

"I like the idea good thing Italy had a forgotten storage." Germany noted.

"Dude some one is totally coming" America said.

So the four nations stared out side for Spain to fall in the trap. When suddenly Spain showed up behind them.

"Hola amigos what are you waiting for?"

The nations turned around and screamed "SPAIN!" In unison.

"Wait if your here then who is" but before Prussia could finish that sentence they all herd a scream from out side. The nations rushed outside to see a sad and hurt Italy on the cement. Germany was the first to go to his Italy.

"Germany why is it so icy out here?" He asked on the verge of tears.

The other nations tried to get close but Germany pushed them off and yelled at them. So the trio and America decided to head upstairs.

"Italy I am so sorry" Germany said holding Italy close.

"If your really sorry you would stop all of these pranks" Italy replied.

"Of course I will never pull another prank again" Germany solemnly promised.

At that Italy got up like he wasn't injured and smiled "alright good" then he skipped to the kitchen.

Germany was flabbergasted. Italy had faked injury just to teach him a lesson. Later on in the day Prussia came down and talked to Italy.

"So you out pranked west. That is so awesome!" Prussia said giving Italy a high five.

"It wasn't a prank I was only teaching him a lesson and yes I did out prank him" Italy stated.

That day the nations of this adventure vowed to never pull a prank without analyzing and to never prank Italy or Germany.


End file.
